the Last ball
by Gryffindors.dark.angel
Summary: Hermione is waiting for Ron to take her to the seventh year ball, but again like forth year he doesn't even look at her until some one unexpected asks her…
1. Chapter 1

**_lotsa plot bunnies have been invatding my room for the past few days here's one that has been annoying me the most_**

**_please read and review not sure if it's any good_**

* * *

**_The Last ball_**

"ARGH!" I screeched angrily when Ron smiled at me through a mouthful of food but still didn't ask me that one question I was waiting for. I guess he sort of assumed that since we were going out we were going together. I shot him a dark look and ran to my haven: the Hogwarts Library.

_Flashback_

_We were at the feast, Ron already stuffing his face, Ginny and Harry sitting next to each other holding hands and staring into each other eyes with loving smiles._

"_Attention students" Dumbledore said getting up and the hall instantly falls silent "this year we will be doing things a little differently, this year we will that a Halloween Masquerade ball for the seventh years" he said this blue eyes twinkling._

_Excited whispers erupted through out the Great Hall; a few people went to their friends in other houses._

"_Gin?" Harry asked. _

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_Will you do me the incredible honor of being my partner to the ball?" he asked sweetly._

"_YES!" Ginny said giving Harry a peck on the lips, getting many awwww's form the girls within hearing distance._

_I turned to look at Ron, who was looking at the two smiling at the couple._

_He saw my penetrating gaze and turned to look at me._

"_Wha?" he said through a mouthful of food, spraying it across the table almost hitting me._

"_Ronald bloody Weasley you honestly cannot be that bloody stupid!" I screamed storming out of the hall, before I left I could see Ginny throw a dirty look at her brother and get up to come after me, and I saw Harry shaking his head._

_Ron was spluttering in a confused way, I felt tears prick at my eyes and I ran toward the Heads common room._

_I ran inside and threw myself on to the couch sobbing, I curled into a ball hugging a pillow and crying into it._

"_Hermione?" I heard Ginny say as she pounded on the door._

"_Go away!" I shouted but because of my sobs it sounded totally different._

"_Weasley? Why are you outside my common room?" I heard some one drawl._

"_Because Malfoy, I do not know the password and Hermione locket me out" she said_

_I heard Draco mutter the password quickly and I hid my face in the pillow when I heard his and Ginny's hurried footsteps._

"_Mione?" he said quietly from right in front of me._

_I sobbed and fell into his arms crying against his chest, while he made soothing noises and rubbed my back._

_Ever since his dad was put into Azkaban he'd become a really nice guy, along with most of the Slytherin house, now there were only a few Slytherin's who actually hated the other houses._

_All of the fighting had stopped and some Slytherin's were even dating Gryffindor's like Seamus and Blaise. And after me and Draco had become Head Boy and Head Girl we'd become fast friends._

"_Shhh shhh it's ok" he said again._

"_He's s-so st-st-stupid" I said as I let go of him and wiped my eyes looking at the wet spot on his expensive robes._

"_I'm sorry about your shirt" I said looking down._

_He lifted my head so I met his eyes._

"_This old thing, its ok I needed a new one anyway" he said smiling and I gave him a watery smile back and Ginny smiled at me._

"_Don't worry Mione I'll just have to keep sending bat-bogey hexes at Ron till he asks you" and I grinned at her_

_End Flashback_

That was two weeks ago, twentybat-bogey hexes and five invitations later and Ron still hadn't asked.

"Mione I say for get him and go to the ball with some one else" Ginny said as she sat down.

I nodded absently and she grinned evilly.

"and just to make him regret it even more we Will make you look like a goddess come to earth" she said rubbing her hands together and cackling madly, making Madam Pince glare at her.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

"Ok it's a hogsmead weekend you _will_ be coming and we _will_ get you a drop dead gorgeous out fit" Ginny said to Hermione as she sat down at the table in the library two days later.

I allowed myself to be dragged out of the castle to hogsmead by an over excited Ginny,. We tromped all around the village when Ginny dragged me into a store; she immediately began throwing outfits at me.

While I was shoved into a changing room, her and the owner began finding more for me to try on, after three hours we still hadn't found anything that worked.

"hmmm"said Maria, the owner, looking me over" I wonder…" she said and walked to the back room where we heard many crashes and bumps.

She came back holding a red box, with dust coating it.

"Try this" she said shortly pushing me to the door of the change room. I eyed her skeptically and went back inside and opened the lid.

I grasped as I saw the dress before me, its white material felt like water as I picked it up and it flowed out, it was a roman goddess style dress, it had a slit up one side starting around mid-thigh and a golden rope that tied around the waist and looped around and settled under the bust.

I quickly put it on and gaped at the mirror, was that really me!

"Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly

"Just a sec" I said and tied the rope at the back of my dress which I saw was backless.

Slowly a reached for the door knob and walked outside and closed my eyes waiting for her reaction. I heard her grasp loudly I opened my eyes and saw Ginny gaping and Maria smirking.

"It fits perfectly, I knew it would" she said and she walked to the till.

"What does it look like Gin?" I asked worriedly.

"Hermione…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed breathlessly hand clutching her heart, "you must get it"

I blushed and went and changed and paid for the dress, but before we left Maria gave us another box.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"Don't look at them until the ball" she said.

"But why are you doing this?"

"Because I heard that you need to pay back that idiot boyfriend of yours" she said smiling lightly and pushed us out of the store.

"But…"I turned back to where the store just was and saw there was nothing there but a wall.

"Well that was odd, what happened to the store?" Ginny said.

"No idea, come lets go to the Three Broomsticks" I said walking ahead.

We spent the rest of the day walking around; Ginny had already bought her dress so we made our way up early and settled down in the Heads common room.

We heard the door bang open and Draco stormed inside, looking like he was going to strangle someone.

"What's wrong drake?" I asked setting the book I was reading down.

"Pansy said she won't go with me! And the agreed to go with me last week now she's all 'sorry can't go' argh!" he said throwing himself onto the couch and crossing his arms and pouting.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy couldn't get a date" Ginny said snickering.

"It's not funn…y, wait a second" he said with a blank look then he looked at me.

"What?" I said backing a little away from him, wondering what he'd come up with now.

"Come with me?" he asked.

"No…wait what?" I said in confusion.

He suddenly was on his knees in front of me "please please, be my date Please" he begged entwining his fingers and crawling towards me.

I stared at him in shock; I looked at Ginny who was rolling on the floor laughing so hard no sound was coming out of her mouth.

"Um... Ok?" I said and let out a squeak when he launched himself at me.

After calming Draco down we did some homework, or attempted to anyway.

"You know this is actually perfect, Ron dislikes Draco more than anything in the world" Ginny said.

We all laughed when we thought of the look on his face.

"Well night "Ginny said a while later; we said good night and carried on with our work.

"I think I'll also go to sleep, it's been a long, long day" I said stretching so my back clicked,.

"Ok I'm just going to finish up, by the way here's your transfiguration book" he picked it up and held it out for me.

"Thanks Draco said taking it from him our fingers brushing. I felt a shock through my body and I hurriedly snatched the book and hurried up stairs.

I ran up to my room and closed the door sliding to the floor looking at my hand.

_What was that?_ I thought

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_**Draco Prov**_

I looked at Hermione's closed door and then at my tingling hand.

_What was that?_ I thought

I tried for ten minutes to concentrate on my potions essay, but my thoughts kept turning back to Hermione.

"Honestly this is a new low for you Draco, falling for a girl, no woman who's already in a relationship" I said sighing and putting my face in my hands, "why me?" I said pitifully before packing up my belongings and going to bed.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_**General Prov**_

The days before the dance were filled with seventh years hurriedly getting accessories and costumes. The teachers hardly bothered to teach seeing as not even Hermione was paying attention.

Most of the boys were trying to get last minute dates, which resulted in many of the sixth years getting invites.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_**Hermione prov**_

It was the day of the dance and everything was a flurry of movement, boys lazily fooling around and girls running to and fro to get ready.

Ginny had shown up nearly an hour ago demanding for Hermione to begin to get ready.

"Gin it only starts in five hours!" I exclaimed

"Yes, and?" she asked I simply rolled my eyes.

We were talking about boys and the Draco incident when some one knocked on the door.

"It's open" I said and Draco walked in smiling.

"Hello Ginny, Mione. Why aren't you ready?" he asked

"For what?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"Your treatment of course, I booked a day for you two at Gustav Lombardi's salon" he said and I saw Ginny's eyes bulge out comically

"Gustav… oh my word Draco Malfoy I love you" she said throwing her arms around Draco.

"I…can't...breath" he said and Ginny let him go and jumped up and down and began to do a happy a dance.

"Ummm, Ginny stop happy dancing and who the heck is Gustav Lombardi's!"I yelled, Ginny stopped dancing and gapped at me like I'd just admitted undying love for Goyle and Snape and that one of then was the father of my unborn child.

"He is the sexiest man alive and he does the most brilliant hair, nails and anything else in the whole bloody world" she said as if I was some sort of freak,, Draco who appeared amused by our actions cleared his throat.

"Well come on lets go" he said offering his arm to me and Ginny and when we took his arms he escorted up away before apparating us to Diagon alley. He walked to wards a store with a small sign and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened with a whoosh, reveling the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, besides Hogwarts of course, there were snobbish looking ladies at all of the open counters, all of them were smirking at Ginny and Hermione who were still in Muggle clothes.

They stopped when Draco stepped inside pulling the door shut behind him.

"Draco! It's been so long" said an Italian man with sandy brown hair that fell to his shoulders, stylishly cut, his coral blue eyes shone.

"Yes Gustav, it has how are Damien and the twins?" he asked hugging the man in front of him.

"Ah they are good the twins want to see you again, perhaps we could have a lunch at the manor?"

"of course, now to more important things, this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend is to stupid to see how wonderful she is and Ginny here simply must look gorgeous for the masquerade tonight" Draco said gesturing to us.

Gustav looked me up and down." Hmmm she shouldn't be too hard to work with, natural beauty, come my dear" he said as he took my arm and sat me down in a vacant chair.

"Well let me see taper the front. It'll frame her face more. Add some low lights. She already has some natural highlights. Hmmm and give her the conditioning that my mother gets every time she comes here." Draco said to Gustav.

Gustav was fiddling with her hair muttering under his breath. He gestured to wards the basins and quickly washed my hair leaving the sweet smelling conditioner in my hair.

He got one of the other girls to do my nails, I chose a gold that went with the ropes on my dress after they were done Gustav washed my hair the conditioner leaving it silky and shiny, he gave my hair a little trim cutting off all the split ends.

He then spelled my hair dry; it fell in soft curls that came to my waist I grasped, it looked good.

"Wow..."I said stroking my hair "thank you!" I said happily getting up.

"Where do you think you're going, we're not done yet" he said pulling me back.

"We're not?" I asked confusedly.

"no, just some light make up and were done" he said and pulled out a small case, he then put gold make up over my eyes like a mask and put eyeliner and mascara on.

He pulled me to the waiting room where Draco and a beatified Ginny now sat.

"And now I present Hermione" Gustav said with a happy note in his voice, Ginny's and Draco's eyes were on me.

"Well?" I asked nervously tugging at my hair.

"Hubba hubba" Ginny said grinning as Draco spluttered then wolf whistled making a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Come the ball starts soon, put it on my account Gustav" he said

"Nonsense Draco, it's on the house not often I get to work with such pretty ladies, well pretty and nice ladies" he said.

"Gustav." Draco said impatiently.

"Draco. No I will not accept. It was my treat" He said turning to Hermione and winking at Ginny, who blushed.

"No but Gustav." Hermione said.

"No buts. I will not accept. Just make sure to tell me you're boyfriends, hopefully ex soon, reaction when he sees you like this he said and pushed them to the floo, hugging them all.

"Bye come back soon Draco" he said. We all flooed back to Hogwarts Ginny dragging me to my room and shutting the door in Draco's face.

"Ok now lets get ready, Yay"Ginny said taking out the red box and the other box Maria had given them.

I slowly opened the box half expecting something to jump out and kill me, I looked in side and nearly chocked at what I saw, inside were gold high heel Greek sandals and an assortment of jewelry and a small piece of parchment.

I pulled it out and opened it to see small elegant handwriting

_Make the right choice_ it said I looked at it confused wondering what it meant.

I quickly put on the heels and too out two arm bracelets and a thin gold necklace.

After Ginny was dresses she helped me pull the dress over my head, just as we were finishing up there was a knock at my door.

"Weasley our dates here" Draco said.

"We'll be out soon" she said and we quickly straitened out our dresses and accessories then we walked out, we saw the boys standing talking by the couches, laughing at something.

"Hey Harry you look great!" she said, she was right Harry was dressed as James Bond.

"Wow Gin you look stunning "he said looking at Ginny's little red riding hood outfit grinning cheekily.

Harry looked at me smiling and then away before his eyes bulged out and his head snapped back to look at me.

"Mione? Is that you wow" he said looking at her.

"Back off Potter she's mine" he said putting a hand around her waist possessively.

I felt my heart skip a beat, did he just say I'm his.

_I don't even mind_ I thought shocked at my thoughts.

We heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Harry said making his way to the door.

"Hey Harry "said Ron, walking in a Muggle tux "Ready to go" he said looking at me

"Yes," I said venomously" come Draco lets go" glaring at Ron and taking Draco's hand.

"Wait, Hermione you're my date!" he cried.

"And when Ron did you ask me?" I asked.

"I don't have to ask, were dating" he said gesturing his hands between the both of us.

"Not any more" I said.

"So you're going to break up with me over something as stupid as this! For the ferret no less" he exclaimed.

"Firstly, who the hell do you think you are? I know about you and Lavender always sneaking out to be with her" when I said this his face went white with shock "yes, I knew all about it, secondly how dare you insult some one who is not only sexier than you but is a better person!" I screamed at him.

"Hermione how can you not see it he's just playing you so he can sleep with you!" he said, I felt my blood boil I pulled back my hand and punched him in the face. Hard.

"Like you were right?" I said and pulled Draco away Ginny and Harry following, all of us quiet.

"Now _**that**_ was bloody brilliant Hermione" Harry said making us all laugh

"Can I ask one little favor?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin trying to lighten the mood, "Can I walk in the middle of you two?"

Both Ginny and I laughed again as Draco rolled his eyes. They both agreed and when they got outside the portrait Harry offered each of them an arm.

"Come on" I said grabbing Draco's arm and linking it with her other one.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•* *•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_**Draco prov**_

Draco didn't really want to be walking in a human chain, but the dumbfounded and jealous looks he and Harry got as they walked to the great hall made it worth while.

I looked at Hermione.

_Damn she looks good, I really like my Hermione_ I thought then back tracked, _wow I've got it bad _I said.

When we got closer to the hall Ginny and Harry unlinked their arms and walked in first, me and Hermione stopped out side the Hall.

"Draco I'm sorry about Ron..." she said looking down

I cut her off I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to mine"Hermione, don't worry, that punch made it all worth it" I said before giving her a peck on the lips.

She grinned and took my arm "you ready?" she asked

"As I'll ever be "I said opening the doors and pulling her inside

* * *

_**there it is good? bad? do you guys want the next chapter?**_

_**anyway R/R thanks!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Angel**_


	2. chapter 2

here it is guys sorry for the delay, i've recently started grade 10 so my scedule has been mad and of course being in south africa the internet line was out for a while and the continuous thunder storms made it difficult to go online often.

**_any way heres the next chapt er, hope you like it, sorry about the fight scene i was at a complete loss, thanks to my beta_**

**xxgabigailxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I gasped as I took in the Great Hall; there were live bats flying around the ceiling and some owls fluttering about calling every now and then, making it sound like some sort of Muggle horror movie. The house flags had been replaced by ripped black curtains and spider webs hung from every possible surface- especially the dimly lit Gothic chandeliers.

"Wow," I said, totally stunned. Draco nodded beside me; he was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and his clothes fit perfectly (he looked even better than Gerard Butler did!), his face still handsome even though it was half obscured.

"Is that Malfoy?" Someone asked.

"Who's his sexy date?" A voice I recognized as Ernie McMillan hooted out. I blushed while Draco laughed alongside me.

"Care for a dance?" He inquired, offering me his hand.

"Why yes, Mr. Angel of Music," I replied jokingly.

"Oh shush," he said. leading me to the dance floor. I smiled slightly as I remembered our first dance in the Christmas of our seventh year, before the war.

Flashback

"What's with the outfit, Granger?" Draco asked, looking at my purple dress and black heels.

I looked up from the cold stone ground I was sitting on and smiled tiredly when I saw Draco.

"Hey," I answered sadly, softly.

"Why are you dressed up? Speaking of, you don't look half bad."

I looked at him and smiled whilst rolling my eyes.

" I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, what's with the dress and heels?" I gave a sad smile.

"Oh, this old thing?" I tugged on the edge of my dress, "Ron said he would try to come today. But…clearly it was all for nothing."

"So Weasel stood you up." He said in a disgusted tone, pulling a face.

"Don't frown, it'll give you premature wrinkles," I joked, laughing when he immediately made his face blank, touching his forehead.

"That wasn't very nice," he mock frowned and then looked at me expectantly.

"He's just busy. He loves Quidditch; Ron really wants to become a Quidditch player."

"Enough to hurt you for it?" Draco muttered, immediately regretting it when he saw my eyes tear up.

"Yeah, maybe," I sniffled, barely above a whisper.

Draco scowled as he saw me literally withdraw into myself before him.

"Look at my feet."

"What?" I gazed up at him with a look that suggested he might have brain damage.

"Why would I want to look at your ugly, stinky… oh my god, you're wearing them!" I squealed in surprise and with great joy.

"Yes, I'm wearing these stupid Muggle brand shoes that aren't even leather," he said in mock disdain, chuckling when I gently punched his arm.

"Spoiled brat," I said, my lips lifting ever so slightly.

"Organizer of the nerd pageant," Draco retorted with little heat behind his words.

"Albino!"

"Teacher's pet."

"Commander Slug."

"I believe that would be Weasley, not me."

I burst out laughing and he grinned (as much as a Malfoy can grin) at me.

"What are you going to do now?" Draco questioned as he joined me on the floor.

"I guess I may as well get some homework done early," I shrugged, leaning on him slightly.

"Dear Merlin. you just transformed into Professor McGonagall!" He waited for the blow but I never whacked him.

"Okay, I'm scared now. That was just an open opportunity to hit me and you didn't."

I simply shrugged and Draco quietly put his head in my lap. I stroked his hair gently, combing through the blonde locks.

Draco stopped moving and we stayed together in that position for roughly twenty minutes until a rowdy group of third years walked into the corridor.

"At least it was quiet for a while," he said, "I hate third years." Glaring at them fiercely successfully got them to scamper away, squeaking the whole time.

"Oh hush, Draco. I guess I'll head to the library now... see you."

"You're staying in that dress?"

"Well I really don't feel like changing. Why?" I replied, glancing down at my lovely dress. I looked back up at him inquiringly.

"Let's put that dress to use."

"What?"

Draco walked briskly, lugging me along with a firm grasp on my hand.

"Slow down, not all of us are freakishly tall," I grunted, trying to catch up and wondering why the bloody hell I wore these monstrosities of heels (and making a vow to kill the person who invented them because seriously OUCH).

They stopped right in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, looking at me.

"Uh…you choose," I said, wondering what he was up to.

Draco opened the door and I saw the most beautiful beach; there was a deck that held a candle-lit table and a dance floor.

My eyes flitted around as I tried to take in everything at once. The sea crashed gently against the shore, making soothing sounds.

"Welcome to Malfoy Isle, Granger." Draco said while confidently leading me to the candle-lit table.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed.

Palm trees surrounded the dance floor, fairy lights entwined with little pink flowers that illuminated the area just above the dance floor.

"How, I mean… this is amazing!"

"Isn't it? The only thing it doesn't have is people. But honestly, I like the isolation a bit."

"You've done this before?" I asked, spinning around to look at him.

"Yeah," he said, "My lady. would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?"

"Well, my card tonight is full, but for you, I suppose I can make an exception," I said, playing along.

He led me to the dance floor as a slow tango came on, turning me around with one arm so that my back now curved against his toned chest. There was no way out and I could feel his heartbeat. I leaned back into his arms, swaying to the music happily.

"Weasley's a fool," Draco whispered into my ear.

He spun me away and back quickly, gliding us around the floor. The song ended and I smiled at him. Together, we ate a lovely dinner.

End Flashback

Blushing at the memory, I held his hand as a tango song came on and we smiled at each other. We began dancing and as we did, people filtered off the dance floor, leaving a circle of space for us to tango.

I grinned at him and then we danced, like Zorro and Elena in The Legend of Zorro.

As we finished, I leaned backward unexpectedly making Draco clutch my thigh before bringing me up to his level. He leaned in to kiss me, then stopped with a smirk on his face and bowed for the rowdy crowd. My face flushed at all the cheers and catcalls I was receiving, turning ever-more red when Draco put a possessive arm around my waist as we strolled off the dance floor.

Draco walked me to a table where Blaise and Seamus were sitting, and soon we were joined by a flabbergasted Ginny and Harry.

"Hey," Draco greeted the two before launching into conversation with Blaise.

Blaise nodded towards Draco but kept his focus on me. I turned my attention towards him, the burn of his intense stare making me fidget uncomfortably.

"What?" I snapped at him, causing our table to go quiet.

"To put it bluntly; you're making me consider being straight and I have a very comfortable-" he said plainly and Draco smirked when he was cut off by Seamus hitting him over the head.

"Oh, don't deny it Seam, you thought exactly the same thing!" Blaise exclaimed and I could just FEEL a blush creeping up onto my Gryffindor face and I groaned.

"Now, now, Granger- chin up! You're sexy, that's all there is to it," Draco winked at me, kissing my cheek in a sweet manner that made my face rosy all over again.

The two boys opposite us stared openly, their jaws dropping in a way that made me want to giggle though whether it was because Draco had kissed me or the fact it was me he was kissing, I didn't know.

"Her…Hermione?" Seamus squeaked, looking me up and down.

"Sweet Merlin, woman, why do you keep your bloody body hidden under those bloody robes? I mean damn, if I'd known you could look like this when you broke up with the weasel," Blaise crooned, whistling as he stood up. Walking around the table, he grabbed my hands and lifted me up so I was standing- gaining many very loud protests from Draco might I add.

"Wow, you have beautiful legs; smooth too, do you wax?" Seamus wondered, touching the flesh of my leg that was showing from the slit in my dress.

I squeaked when Ginny and Seamus both began rubbing my legs while Blaise looked at my dress curiously, grabbing bits of the material every now and then.

I glanced at some of the people who were watching us with scandalized expressions and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"What?" Harry said, a smile lifting the corners of his lips as he tried not to laugh.

One hand clutched my waist as it burned in protest and the other weakly pushed him away as I struggled to take deep breaths. Once I had gained control of my breathing, I stood upright and gazed at the tables of people still watching us, nearly going off into another fit of giggles.

"Imagine how they're seeing it, Harry; Blaise randomly clutching at material very close to my boobs," I tittered a little as Draco directed a glare towards Blaise," And then Ginny and Seamus feeling up my legs," I finished, giggling again.

I saw Draco's lips curve upward as the two couples looked towards the crowd of people, then at me, then their hands, then to each other and started laughing.

I shushed them as we all sat back down for Dumbledore's coming speech. The Headmaster rose from his seat and the Hall went silent.

"Seventh years, graduation is coming very soon," he began, his eyes twinkling madly as per usual, "You have all provided me with solid entertainment for the past seven years and as such I will miss you greatly. In honor of that, we will have the day off tomorrow; have fun!" After saying his bit, he sat down, the Great Hall erupting into cheers all around.

I saw Harry and Ginny grinning at each other and I turned away, shuddering.

"I don't even want to know what they're planning to do," Draco whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

A small smile lit up my face at his conspiratorial tone, and I turned my face so that my lips brushed his ear before whispering in reply:

"Me neither."

Head table POV

"My word, is that Hermione Granger?" McGonagall gasped, a slight accent tainting her voice.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore said in a smug tone, "And she is with none other than Draco Malfoy." Turning to his colleague Severus, he held out his hand patiently.

"I believe you owe me twenty galleons," and with a sly smile he jiggled his hand.

Grumbling, Professor Snape took the money out and slapped it onto the Headmaster's hands.

"How the bloody hell do you know these things? You must be cheating," Severus snarled unhappily.

"Now, now, Severus, just because I've won the last ten bets we've made doesn't mean you get to be a sore loser. Chin up!" Albus said, waving a long finger in the air before turning to a chuckling Filius Flitwick and discussing the uses of a rubber ducky.

While Blaise and Seamus put on an entertaining display of why couples shouldn't share food starring a prawn, Hermione suddenly heard the song start to play.

"Oh! Draco, pleaaase can we dance, please?" She pleaded and upon his agreement, dragged him to the dance floor. The beginning notes of the song floated through the room and Hermione pressed herself against Draco.

No one noticed Ron slipping in with Lavender on his arm, who was wearing a scrap of material that could barely pass as a dress. However, they did take notice when they joined the sensual couple on the dance floor (Draco and Hermione), and began to grind- completely ignoring the disgusted gagging sounds all watching were making.

"That ass," Draco snarled, making to hit the red-headed fool nearby.

"Don't, Drake, it's what he wants," Hermione sighed and took his hand, leading him off to a different, more crowded spot on the dance floor. They then started dancing to a Weird Sisters song.

"Hermione…?" Draco asked.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned, looking up into his burning gaze. He smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, now you're bashful, but you…" He trailed off and lifted her, "Honestly," he whispered before bringing his soft lips down onto hers. All his love and lust pour into the heated kiss, making for a much sweeter sight than Ron and Lavendar's dirty dancing.

Ron stopped dancing and stared angrily at the kissing couple on the dance floor. He dropped Lavender's hand, storming off in the direction of his ex and her apparently new boyfriend. His own girlfriend hurried after him once she had snatched the nearest cocktail from a waiter passing by; they were of age now, and she planned to take advantage of that.

"Whoa," Blaise muttered, staring at his friends snogging on the dance floor a couple feet away from Seamus and himself.

The oblivious couple continued kissing, Hermione running her hands over his chest and up around his neck, playing with the curls that lay at the base of his neck. Draco smirked into the kiss and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh HELL no!" Ginny exclaimed, snapping her fingers and glaring as she saw her brother and his little plaything head towards Hermione and Draco. She stopped dancing with Harry in order to go after them.

Harry watched after Ginny confusedly until he saw Hermione, Draco and a red faced Ron walking towards them.

"Oh Merlin no, can't I have one bloody night!" He grumbled, then began to follow his girlfriend.

The embracing couple broke apart grinning, but Hermione's face soon crumpled in confusion as she saw Won-Won and Lav-Lav walking toward them with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna behind them.

"Um, Draco, it seems we have company," She said, gesturing to the oncoming crowd.

He muttered something under his breath that Hermione couldn't hear as they turned to face the horde of people storming towards them.

Both straightening up, Hermione waited for the explosion.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ron yelled over the music, "AFTER ALL WE HAD. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR...FOR FERRET?" He spluttered, pointing at Draco.

Turning red Draco opened his mouth but before he could utter a word, Hermione roared in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY?" Her petite body gave her away when it started quivering in rage, her fists clenching.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she repeated, "You're the one who cheated on me with this, this WHORE," She ground out, gesturing at a red faced Lavender.

"What?" Seamus wondered in shock.

"Yes, for the year we were going out he was cheating on me with Lav-Lav," Hermione said mockingly, a dark gleam in her eyes,"And anyway, I prefer ferrets over weasels, much cuter," She then kissed Draco before quickly turning back to the 'couple'.

Ron had a hurt look on his face mixed with shame and confusion.

"How?" he rasped.

"How what? How did I find out?" She queried and receiving a nod, continued on to say, "It was the day of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. You had just won and I wanted to congratulate you. I saw you heading to the castle instead of the locker rooms, and ran up to you but then I saw her at the entrance, wrapped around you like a pretzel-" Hermione finished off with a sob that was clearly heard in the now silent Hall.

A lone tear spilled out of her eyes.

"At first I couldn't believe it, I thought my Ron wouldn't do that, my Ron wouldn't shatter my heart into a million pieces. But then you didn't even notice that I was acting weirdly at dinner, didn't notice that I was a little off for the rest of the bloody fucking week!" She cried, her eyes burning with hurt.

"Weasley please leave, I think you've done enough," Draco stated, his voice shaking with thinly concealed anger.

"I don't take orders from yo-,"Ron started to reply when his own sister cut him off.

"Ron, "Ginny said with a voice like a banshee, "You've done enough! Leave. Now." Her finger pointed to the door and an uncompromising gleam hardened her eyes.

As soon as he was gone, plaything hanging off his arm like the bimbo she was, Hermione turned and buried her head in Draco's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, don't worry 'Mione, I'm here," Draco comforted, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Take her back to the Heads room," Harry advised, patting Draco's shoulder as he led Ginny back to their table.

Nodding, Draco led the tearful girl to their shared room, taking all of the shortcuts he knew in his hurry to get her back to the room before the tears changed into rage.

Sighing in relief when he saw the portrait of Artemis, he quickly said the password and pulled her inside, setting her on the loveseat. She sobbed loudly while he made tea, putting warm milk and extra sugar in her mug.

"Why?" She muttered lowly, but he heard anyways. Hermione's tears dried and her fiery brown eyes shot up to meet his own, "Why would that weasel cheat on me?" She cried louder, unable to understand.

"I don't know."

She closed her eyes and said something that he didn't hear.

"What?" Draco asked, going closer to her and starting a little when she grabbed his arm suddenly, her eyes once more staring into his.

"Make me forget him."

* * *

_**and just to say sorry for my late chapter i have loaded on a teaser chapter for my latest story changed, check it out and tell me what you think.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Angel**_


End file.
